Find Out Who Your Friends Are
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: Good friends are always nice to you. Best friends can be royal jerks, but they do it in an endearing way. (Chapters based off of the Good Friend vs. Best Friend quotes).
1. Jane (Peter Pan) & Melody

**I only saw a few fanfic stories on this site involving the awesome and funny Good Friend vs. Best Friend quotes and decided to start up one of my own involving Disney characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Will help you with your chores._

_Best friend: Will stand behind you and say "You missed a spot."_

* * *

Melody leaned against the archway of the kitchen, watching idly as Jane did her chores – something she was a stickler about getting out of the way, unlike Melody whose motto was "why do today what you can put off until tomorrow" (or the next day or the day after that or the day after the day after that . . .).

Jane had a mop in one hand and a bucket on the floor beside her. She swabbed back and forth across the tiled floor, intent on getting the job done.

Although it'd be faster if she had a little help . . .

As if reading her mind, Melody's voice rung out behind her. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" she looked over her shoulder, hopeful.

But her best friend simply smirked and pointed at the floor. "You missed a spot."

Jane dropped her head and let out a small huff. "Thanks, Mel."

"Any time."

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it.**

**If there's a certain friendship pairing you want to see (or quote), I'm all up for taking requests.**


	2. Jose, Panchito, & Donald

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Asks you to write down your number._

_Best friend: Has you on speed dial._

* * *

"He's late . . . again."

"_Sí, amigo_. It would appear so."

Donald stared at his friend, wondering how in the world he could be so . . . _calm_, when he himself was thoroughly annoyed.

But then again, José was always in a relatively good mood – to the point that it was kind of annoying. Donald, however, had a temper, which was more-or-less going to erupt if Panchito didn't _hurry up_.

They remained standing outside the movie theater, waiting. The new action thriller that just came out was about to start.

Minutes passed by. Donald checked his watch and groaned. "The previews are probably rolling by now."

"Why don't you call him?"

"Left my phone at home," Donald paused. "Come to think of it, I don't think I have his number, anyways."

It was José's turn to stare.

"What?" he snapped defensively. "We're always together. It never crossed my mind."

José grinned, pulling out his own cell. "Then I guess it's a good thing I have him on speed dial, no?"

Donald just began grumbling under his breath as José made the call. As he switched from English to Spanish, Donald glanced at the movie posters, viewing each one as he waited for José to finish the call.

"_Adiós_."

He brought his attention back to him. "Well?"

José scratched his head, hesitated, and then began. "Well, there was this girl . . ."

Donald immediately brought a hand to his forehead. "Oh, brother!"

José just grinned, amused.

* * *

**Three Caballeros Girl: Hope I made their personalities right. I kind of remember José and Panchito a bit from when they made appearances on the House of Mouse, but I still had to look them up.**

**Anyways, I'd suspect José would be calm in trivial situations whereas Donald would be annoyed and ready to flip his lid (with his legendary temper).**

**And thanks for reviewing. :)**


	3. Meg & Mulan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Will comfort you if your boyfriend breaks up with you._

_Best friend: Will say "Be right back," go out with a baseball bat, come back at 3:00 in the morning, and say "It's all been taken care of."_

* * *

Mulan slipped inside the front door of Meg's house without knocking. It seemed perfectly appropriate considering she was there all the time, anyways.

Besides, there was a chance that if she knocked, Meg wouldn't bother answering the door. According to her, if you had to knock, you probably weren't someone that was going to be welcomed inside her house.

She headed up the stairs and down the hall, noticing Meg's door ajar. As she got closer, she was able to make out some kind of soft noise.

It sounded . . . like . . .

_Sniffing_? She thought in wonder. Was Meg _crying_? It was a foreign concept. Completely laughable and yet, the sound was undeniably that of someone crying.

Cautiously, she quietly pushed the door open. "Meg?"

The brunette jumped, startled, and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, hey, Mulan," she tried to manage a smile, but it resembled more of a grimace.

"What happened?" Mulan deadpanned.

"It's nothing. Something stupid."

The Asian tilted her head to the side, not believing this in the least. "Something s_tupid _made you _cry_?"

"Well, more like some_one_ stupid," Meg's attempt to sound joking ending with her bursting into tears.

Mulan's eyes flashed. Someone made Meg cry? The tough, independent badass, who she often got into trouble with?

"Who?" she asked, voice controlled yet there was a thick layer of rage just beneath the thin surface.

"Adonis," Meg sighed, grabbing a Kleenex from the box beside her to blow her nose. "He broke up with me. Said he wanted to see other people."

"Didn't I leave my bat here yesterday when I swung by after practice?"

She looked at Mulan, taken aback by this sudden question. "Uh, yeah. . . . It's over there," she gestured to a corner of her room, where the baseball bat was propped up against the wall.

Mulan strolled across the room, grabbed the bat, and headed for the door. "Be right back."

Meg watched, baffled, as Mulan left without explanation. She _wouldn't_ . . .

Would she?

* * *

Mulan hadn't been _right _back, so it took Meg by complete, heart-hammering surprise when she was jerked awake by a knock on her window.

Meg's eyes widened when she saw a grinning Mulan on the other side. Unlocking the window, she slid it up and Mulan jumped into the room. "What are you . . . Mulan, its three in the morning!"

She stared at the big red numbers that read _3:00 AM_ on the digital clock that sat on her bedside table, flabbergasted.

That's when she noticed the bat Mulan had resting against her shoulder. "It's all been taken care of," was all she said.

"Oh my Gods," Meg exclaimed. "Tell me you didn't beat Adonis with a bat."

"Fine I won't," she shrugged. "But if I _did_, I'd tell you it I didn't _beat _him. I just . . . roughed him up a bit."

"And what if he goes to the police?"

"I have an alibi," Mulan pulled out her phone and pressed a button.

"_Mulan was at my place watching a television program when Adonis was savagely attacked."_

Meg couldn't help the small snort that escaped her mouth.

Mulan grinned, satisfied by her reaction. She _could _stand to be a little more grateful. They could worry about cops later.

Although she doubted Adonis _would _go to the cops. Like Mr. Good-Looks was going to admit to being beaten by a _girl_, bat or no?

She didn't think so and even if he did, whatever consequences there would be, they'd be worth it.

_No_ _one _broke her best friend's heart and got away with it.

* * *

**Meg's a bit OOC, but her backstory _was_ that she got her heart broken by her boyfriend (Adonis) after she had sold her soul to Hades to save the jerk.**

**Can't take credit for Mulan's alibi either. Stole that from the A.N.T Farm episode "product misplacemANT" and merely changed the names.**

**You know what they say, "Good artist borrow. Great artist steal."**

**I think that can work quite nicely here. ;)**


	4. Esmeralda & Pocahontas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good Friend: Will comfort you when he rejects you._

_Best Friend: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"_

* * *

Esmeralda watched as Pocahontas walked down the hall, toward Kocoum. She briefly wondered about the interest her Native American friend had taken in the equally Native American boy.

He didn't really seem like her type. Out of the corner of her eye, Esmeralda saw a flash of yellow and glimpsed to her right.

She just barely caught the flash of jealousy that crossed John Smith's face before he turned and stalked back into the crowd of students.

The gypsy girl arched a brow. _Was he staring at Pocahontas? Jealous of Kocoum?_

As she thought this, the dark-skinned girl turned back just in time to see Pocahontas approaching with a dejected look on her face. Her shoulders were sagging and her mouth was set in a sad little frown.

Esmeralda narrowed her eyes. "What did he say?"

She sighed. "Oh, Esme, he said no. The way he looked at me that one time. . . . I don't know, maybe I just read too much into it."

_Maybe with him, but Smith, on the other hand . . ._

But Esmeralda would tell her about the interested blonde later, right now she had other matters to attend to.

Like payback.

"Hold that thought," she murmured to her friend before making a beeline for Kocoum. As she walked, she could feel Pocahontas's curious gaze on her back.

One minute Kocoum was chatting with his buds and the next, he was face-to-face (or, well, neck-to-face considering he was taller than her) with a revenge-seeking gypsy.

Esmeralda arched a brow. "Hey, you probably don't know me, but you _definitely_ know my friend over there – you know, the one who you totally crushed with your rejection?" she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, in Pocahontas's direction. Then regarded him with a cool expression. ". . . It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

He gaped at her.

And then the silence that had fallen on the group was broken by the loud laughter of Kocoum's friends, laughter which grew as said boy began denying the accusation left and right.

Esmeralda didn't pay attention to anything he said and turned to walk away, leaving a sputtering Kocoum and his guffawing buddies behind her.

"I can't believe you did that!" Pocahontas exclaimed. "You are so my hero!"

"I try," Esmeralda smirked as the two began their way to class. "Hey, you know John Smith?"

* * *

**Technically, Pocahontas has no interest in Kocoum whatsoever, but I wasn't about to set up John in rejecting her.**

**Hey, you work with what you got. And, considering Esmeralda's outspoken personality, I can totally see her going up to a guy and asking that.**


	5. Flynn & Aladdin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Waits for you after school if you get detention._

_Best friend: Will get themselves in trouble just to land themselves in detention to keep you company._

* * *

Flynn leaned back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head, and his feet propped up on the desk. The poster boy for relaxation.

Frollo – or _Mr. _Frollo according to the little name plate on his desk – shot him a scathing glare. "Get your feet off the desk, Rider. You're not here to relax."

The brunette complied, but smarted off regardless. "I know," he smirked. "I'm here because I missed too many classes."

"I highly doubt _'missed' _is the word you are looking for, boy. Keep it up and you'll most likely get nowhere in life."

He arched a brow. "I heard it's a good year to be flipping burgers."

The elderly man glowered at his sarcastic tone, but before he could continue his ridiculing of the troublesome teen, the door opened and a familiar Arabic boy was all but thrown into the room.

"Here's another inhabitant of the bottom of the barrel," Jafar stated, giving the boy a disgusted look. "You delinquents will be the downfall of us all."

A lazy grin appeared on Aladdin's face. "Hey, you _do _have a sense of humor."

The older man narrowed his eyes, but simply turned and stalked away rather than sink to the boy's level and make some childish retort.

"Enough," Frollo said, getting up. "I must use the facilities. Sit down and don't move."

Aladdin, who had plopped down in the seat beside Flynn, made a show of opening his mouth, a finger posed in the air, as if he were about to say something, and then froze.

The old man ignored his immature antics and took his leave.

Aladdin remained frozen.

Flynn smirked, nudging him. "Really?"

The Arabic teen broke his pose and turned to his best friend with a wide grin on his face. "What – like I was really going to waste my time being bored while I waited for you?"

"So, what're you in for?"

"Broke into the science lab, stole the frogs, and put them into the school pool when the swim team was practicing."

Flynn let out a low whistle, impressed. "One of your best _'tricks' _yet. But why are you so late?"

Aladdin smirked, rubbing the back of his head. "Had to fish all of the frogs out first. Those swimmers could stand to take a joke."

"And I don't suppose you recorded any of this?"

"Don't I always?" he pulled a cell phone out of his jean's pocket and looked for the video.

And to think, Flynn could've been stuck, bored out of his mind and staring at Frollo, for an hour. Instead he was having a laugh at the expense of the panicking members of the swim team – and the unmistakable sound of Aladdin snickering in the background.

Best detention ever.


	6. Peter & Mowgli

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Will watch what's already on the TV._

_Best friend: Will wrestle your little brother for the remote._

* * *

Mowgli tossed his backpack into the corner of the living room, Peter following his lead, as they came through the front door.

"You hungry?" the dark-skinned boy asked his red-headed companion, who simply gave him a look.

"Do you really have to ask?"

He smirked. "Right, stupid question. I'll be back." As he passed by the couch, he ruffled his little brother's hair.

Ranjan protested, shooting the older boy a glare, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the TV.

As Mowgli headed into the kitchen, he could hear Peter trying to persuade Ranjan to change the channel. "Come on, kid, there's something better on Disney!"

Judging by the _'thud' _that followed the exclamation, he could only guess the response was in the negative.

When he came back into the living room, arms filled with whatever snacks he found in the pantry, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Peter and Ranjan rolling around on the floor.

Despite the huge age difference between Peter and Ranjan, and the fact that Peter had _way more _than a few inches on the kid, the smaller boy was faster and, sadly unsurprisingly, gaining the upper hand.

Peter, of course, didn't realize that, because his overwhelming confidence made it impossible for him to think he was going to lose to a tyke, so, right when he thought he had him, he was (the only one) taken by surprise when Ranjan jumped up and pulled his green beanie over his face. "Hey!"

Ranjan scrambled back onto the couch, TV remote grasped in his small hands and a look of triumph on his face as the loser remained on the floor, face still covered.

"Dude, you just got beat by a three-year-old!" Mowgli exclaimed with a laugh. He grinned teasingly despite the redhead not being able to see it. "What's that – the third time this week?"

The only retort Peter could give in return was a muffled, "Shut up."

* * *

**I think Ranjan's three anyways. Wikia referred to him as a toddler and "the tyke of the cast". But feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Oh, and anyone notice Peter's channel of choice? ;P **


	7. Hercules & Shang

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Acts like a guest at your house._

_ Best friend: Raids your refrigerator and makes themselves at home._

* * *

Hercules sat on the couch in the living room, watching one of the videos of his football game that Coach Phil had recorded – told him it'd help him to be better next time around.

He didn't know what Phil was talking about. He looked _great _out there. The crowd loved him.

The front door opened then closed. Shang casually walked in, passing behind the couch. "Hey."

"Hey," the redhead greeted, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

The game was almost over when Shang finally came back, a sandwich in one hand and a bag of chips in the other.

He tossed the bag onto Hercules' lap before plunking down himself and sinking back into the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table, completely at ease.

Hercules tore the bag open and smirked at the Asian guy that was his friend. "Enjoying yourself there?"

"You know it," Shang smirked back and gestured to the TV. "Last week's game?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, rewound back to the beginning.

"By the way, Herc?"

"Yeah?"

"You're out of mustard."

He just simply nodded again, unable to hide his amusement. "Uh-huh."

* * *

**Not as good as my last ones I don't think, b****ut hope you like it anyways. **


	8. Phoebus & John

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Will come bail you out of jail._

_ Best friend: Will be sitting next to you, saying, "Damn, we messed up!"_

* * *

Phoebus didn't question a lot of things in his life, but right now?

Right now, he was _definitely _questioning something. And that something was his choice in friends.

_. . . Why? _His face was in his hands as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

John sat on the metal bench next to him, back against the wall, arms behind his head, and legs stretched out in front of him. He appeared oddly content for someone who was in a cell. He even whistled a merry little tune.

His companion picked his head up and shot the other blonde a glare. That smug expression was starting to irritate him.

John felt the eyes burning holes into his head and opened his own eyes. "What?"

"You _know _what!" Phoebus exclaimed in exasperation. "Why did you have to start something with Kocoum?"

He shrugged. "Heard about what he said to Pocahontas and Esmeralda making him a laughing stock wasn't good enough."

"So, what – you had to add insult to injury?" Phoebus' expression lit up a bit upon hearing Esmeralda's name, but he tried to cover it up.

John smirked. "Actually, I added _injury _to _insult_."

"Whatever. You still didn't have to punch him when we saw him at the mall on the way to the food court."

"Well, it wasn't like he didn't have a soft landing when he fell!"

"He fell into the fountain!"

"Exactly."

The two stared at each other for a few, long, silent minutes. Finally, John declared, as if this had just dawned on him, "Damn, we messed up!"

_We?!_

Phoebus went back to putting his face in his hands, once again questioning his choice in friends – and why most of them seemed to be idiots.

_. . . Why?_

* * *

**John's referring to the incident in chapter 4. He and Phoebus being buds seems pretty appropriate considering they're all blonde and stuff. The Blonde Dynamic Duo! ;D**


	9. Ariel & Jasmine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back._

_Best friend: Loses your shit and tells you, "My bad . . . here's a tissue."_

* * *

Jasmine looked through her drawers, her closet, under her bed, and in any other place her gold necklace could be, but she couldn't find it _anywhere_.

Ariel sat on Jasmine's bed, leaning back, propped up by her elbows. She watched with casual interest as her Arabic friend continued with her search. She wondered how long Jas was going to keep it up, because if there was one thing the redhead knew, that necklace was _definitely _not in the room.

And then, as Jasmine stood in the middle of the room, pondering, she stopped. Remembrance flashed across her face and Ariel could practically see the wheels turning.

Jasmine glanced at her. "Ariel?"

"Yeah?" Ariel pushed off of the mattress and sat up, an expectant look on her face. She tilted her head to the side, a slight smile forming.

She obviously knew what Jasmine was going to ask, but was still waiting for her to actually say it. Jasmine sighed as she came to the realization. "Do you still have my necklace?"

"What necklace?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, taking that as a yes, but explaining anyways. "You know, the one I let you borrow for your date with Charming?"

"Oh, yeah, _that_ necklace," Ariel exclaimed as if the thought of it just came to her. She shifted her eyes. "About that . . ."

"Yes?" Jasmine cringed, waiting for the worst.

"Idon'tknowwhereitis," she blurted out, jumbling her words to the point that they weren't comprehensible.

Jasmine arched a brow. "_What_?"

Ariel took a deep breath and repeated in a slow, enunciating tone. "I. Don't. Know. Where. It. Is."

"You mean you _lost _it?"

"Well . . ."

"Ariel!"

"My bad!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up, palms facing out, in a surrendering motion. She looked toward Jasmine's bedside table, saw the Kleenex box, and plucked a tissue from the top. Turning back to her upset friend, she offered the tissue to her. "Here's a tissue."

Jasmine scowled, but grabbed the Kleenex from her. "You are so absentminded sometimes."

Ariel grinned. "But you love me anyways."

"Unfortunately. . . ."


	10. Jane (Tarzan) & Belle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Hates it when you call after they've gone to bed._

_Best friend: Asks you why you took so long to call._

* * *

Jane's pencil scratched against the paper, curving here, shading there. It was late, thirty minutes to midnight, but insomnia had reared its annoying head and she soon found herself sitting up in bed with her sketch pad on her lap – light being thrown off by the lamp on her desk.

Besides, she was waiting for a call. Had been waiting since ten.

As if on cue, her cell began to vibrate, flashing _Belle _across the screen. She grabbed it from beside her and pressed the green icon, placed it to her ear. "Took you long enough."

"I know, I know," Belle exclaimed on the other end, tone sincerely apologetic. "Sorry, but one of my dad's inventions kind of malfunctioned and . . . well, the aftermath wasn't pretty. I just got through helping him clean up."

Jane chuckled lightly. "I should've known you'd have a valid reason for not calling."

"Obviously, but did you _really _wait up for me to call?"

"Well, it wouldn't have killed me to not hear your voice, but considering my old pal insomnia decided to pay a visit, I really had no choice."

Belle's voice turned surprisingly sarcastic. "Gee, how touching. And here I thought you were _fraught_ with worry. I could've died, you know."

"And I would've written a eulogy about how great you are," Jane joked.

"Thanks, Jane, really."

"I try," she smirked, glancing down at the sketch – a sketch of her and Belle from earlier that day. They sat on a bench at the park, heads tilted back and mouths opened, laughing and appearing so carefree.

Like they could live forever.


	11. Esmeralda & Naveen

**It's actually 'a Friend would ask your crush . . .' but just go along with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Would ask your crush if he likes you._

_Best friend: Would push you into him, scream "GET SOME!" and run away._

* * *

"You know you like him."

"Oh, grow up."

"_You're _telling _me _to grow up when _you _can't even admit for feelings for the guy?"

Esmeralda glowered at the dark-skinned guy, but that didn't stop him from scoffing. "Hypocrite."

"Phoebus is . . . _alright_," she admitted with great reluctance. Then muttered. "I _guess_."

Naveen's face suddenly lit up and the gypsy groaned, both knowing and hating that look. Nothing good ever came from it.

His amber eyes went to the blonde that was standing a mere few feet away and a clever (dare he say _brilliant_) plan formed in his head. "I could go ask him if he likes you."

Esmeralda raised a suspicious brow. That was it? He had that devilishly cunning expression on his face and that was the idea he came up with?

Not that she was complaining, because it was one of his safer ones. She even allowed a vague sense of hope to fill her. "Could you?" she asked, not caring that she was basically revealing that she very much liked Phoebus.

"That's what I _should _do anyways," he continued, suddenly behind her. A sly smirk was on his face as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "But I've got a better idea."

He pushed her, hard, and right into Phoebus. He then proceeded to scream, _"GET SOME!"_ Right before turning on his heel and taking off down the hall.

Esmeralda could feel the heat rush to her face as her green eyes went from Naveen's retreating form to Phoebus' amused expression.

She gave a small, nervous smile, but inside she was seething.

_I am so going to kill him!_


	12. Jim & Meg

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Asks permission to take something from the refrigerator._

_Best friend: Helps himself and is the reason why you have no food._

* * *

Meg leaned against the wall just inside the kitchen, watching in amusement as Jim looked for something to eat. Entertained though she was, a dry expression remained on her face.

After at least ten minutes of opening drawers (and not even ones where food would be stored), opening the refrigerator, and going through the pantry, he finally turned to her with a look of so much annoyance and hunger, it was almost comical. "Why don't you ever have any food?"

"Because _you're_ always here," she deadpanned with a completely straight face.

". . . Oh."

* * *

**A little on the short side. Or, well, a lot. But you know what they say, good things come in small packages (or, in this case, small one-shots)! ;P**


	13. Pocahontas & Tarzan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Helps you find your prince._

_Best friend: Kidnaps him and brings him to you._

* * *

"Tarzan, what's this big surprise you're so excited about?"

"You'll see."

Pocahontas raised a thin brow, but continued following after her eager friend. Questions flitted through her mind as he led her to his car.

"Alright, close your eyes," Tarzan instructed with a wide grin.

"O-kay . . ." the Native American girl's other brow rose, but she complied nonetheless. She heard the sound of him opening the trunk.

"You can open them now."

She did and what she saw made her eyes widen. _"Tarzan, what did you do?!"_ she whisper-yelled, wide eyes remaining on the unconscious John Smith in the trunk of Tarzan's car.

The brunette grinned. "You said you liked him, but didn't know how to tell him, so I thought I'd help."

"By knocking him out?" Pocahontas asked in disbelief.

Tarzan frowned. "_I _didn't knock him out. You think I'm really going to risk him pointing fingers at me if he decides to call the cops?"

She just continued to stare.

He shrugged. "I got Kocoum to do it. When I asked, he seemed really happy for some reason . . ."

Pocahontas groaned. "Tarzan, you can't just kidnap people. Go . . . put him back where you found him."

"Fine," Tarzan huffed, closing the trunk.

"Take him out of the trunk first!"

* * *

**I don't know who to feel more sorry for, John or Kocoum! ;D**


	14. Kenai & Mulan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Will calm you down when you are angry._

_Best friend: Will skip beside you with a baseball bat, singing, "Someone's gonna' get it."_

* * *

Kenai was beyond livid as he stormed down the sidewalk. A murderous expression darkened his face.

As thoughts of revenge on his brother, Denahi, went through his mind, his best friend, Mulan, happily skipped along beside him.

It would've seemed innocent enough had a slightly dented baseball bat not been perched on her shoulder. As she skipped, she sang a cheery little tune, _"Someone's gonna' get it."_

It wouldn't be the first time she had to use a bat on someone. Although, if you ask, she'll deny it.

* * *

**Slightly dented? Makes you wonder how much damage Mulan did to Adonis, don't it? :P**


	15. Phoebus & Belle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Disagrees if you say words can't hurt you._

_Best friend: Hits you over the head with the dictionary to prove you wrong._

* * *

"I still don't get it," Phoebus commented with an arched brow. "What's so insulting about being called a _'book worm'_?"

"Okay, so maybe it's not the _worst_ name out there," Belle admitted with a small shrug, looking up from her book. "It just gets annoying. I mean, yeah, I like to read. Who _doesn't _know that? But it's being called _odd _and _strange _by Gaston and his crew and the Bimbettes that gets to me. Just because I like to read and actually _have _ideas."

"Still not getting it."

"Sometimes words can hurt, Phoebus. Haven't you ever been called names before?"

"Sure," he smirked with a careless wave of his hand. "All the time by Esmeralda, but that's because she _really _wants me. She's still denying it though even after what Naveen did. The guy's cocky, but at least he's smart enough to know that Esmeralda and I are meant to be."

"You're one to talk about being cocky," Belle exclaimed.

"You see, being called cocky doesn't faze me. And why? Because words _don't _hurt."

"Oh, yeah?" the brunette smirked in an uncharacteristic fashion as she set her book aside and reached for the Webster Dictionary on her desk. Picking it up, she whacked Phoebus in the head with it.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head, pain coursing through his skull.

Belle grinned slyly. "You were saying?"

"I stand corrected."


	16. Tiana & Hercules

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Helps you up when you fall._

_Best friend: Keeps on walking, saying, "Walk much?"_

* * *

It was after school that Tiana and Hercules were heading off of campus when, suddenly, the redhead's eyes caught sight of something.

The dark-skinned girl noticed he was distracted and followed his gaze. She rolled her eyes. "Either go talk to her or stop ogling."

"W-what?" Hercules exclaimed, once again falling in step with her. "I wasn't ogling."

"Okay, sure," Tiana shrugged.

"I _wasn't_," he insisted, eyes wandering.

"And I _totally _believe you," she insisted right back. When he didn't go on denying it, she knew he went back to staring and chose not to even look to confirm her thoughts.

She didn't need to, because her thoughts were confirm the minute he tripped, staggered, lost his balance, and face planted on the sidewalk.

Tiana continued on her way without as much as a glimpse. "Walk much?"

He quickly scrambled to his feet, not risking a look back at Meg, and ran to catch up with Tiana. "Okay, so maybe I _was _ogling."

"Mm-hmm."


	17. John & Ariel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Will rush over right away to comfort you if your house burns down._

_Best friend: Will be roasting marshmallows over the coals and flirting with the firemen._

* * *

John looked over the damaged remains of his house and ran a hand through his hair. According to one of his neighbors, right before the fire started, there was a sighting of a Native American guy around his age skulking about.

He could hear Ariel already, _'I told you it was a bad idea to get him back for punching you. You put a bunch of pads in his locker and now, he burned down your house.'_

What the blonde did didn't seem as horrible, but his redheaded companion wouldn't bother bringing _that _up.

Speaking of Ariel . . .

He had called her earlier and she said she'd be right over. She didn't live that far – should've been here by now. . . .

"Whoo! Hey, hotstuff, you can put _my _fire out anytime!"

That voice.

John turned and gaped. This should've been a tragic moment and yet, Ariel was lapping it up like a dog did water on a boiling hot day. She had a stick with a marshmallow on the end and proceeded to make an attempt to roast it over the coals that once was his house.

It didn't help that she was multitasking by calling out comments to the firemen, most of which were _way _too old for her.

"Yo, you with the chiseled features and stubble! Why don't you make yourself useful and show me your hose! No, not _that _hose – you're _other _one!"

John quickly made his way over before his best friend got someone arrested, because they were staring just a little too hard. "Really?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Would it kill you to be a little more sympathetic?"

"Hey, I was going to give you a roasted marshmallow to make you feel better, but your house is almost put out. . . . I think we should set it on fire again."

"_We _are not doing that – and by _'we'_, I mean _you_."

She pouted. "Killjoy."

"I'm pretty sure Kocoum did it."

"Yeah, well, you did put . . ."

"Yeah, yeah. It's all _my _fault that this happened."

Ariel grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself." She held her stick out to him. "Half-roasted marshmallow?"

He sighed, but took the offer regardless. "Thanks, Ariel."

"It's my pleasure." Ariel's attention was quickly diverted. "Mmm, hey, muscle-boy, ever think of being a model?!"

John groaned.


	18. Jasmine & Shang

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Will come and get you if you call to say you're lost._

_Best friend: Will call you an idiot for not asking directions._

* * *

Shang knew he'd regret it.

He _knew _he'd regret calling Jasmine, but did that stop him? Well, of _course _not.

But he had to face facts, he was out in the middle of nowhere with no way of knowing which way to go – or even what direction he came from. It was all so confusing!

Roads and trees that way and roads and trees the other way.

On top of that, he had walked, because his car was in the shop and, when Jasmine accused him of always needing her aid, he had told her he could find the new gym that opened up on his own. How he ended up here, he couldn't even recall.

So, he dialed the accursed number, albeit hesitantly. The phone rang once . . . twice . . .

Of all the times for him to need her and she wasn't picking up the phone?

_Come on, Jasmine. You were right. I kind of depend on you . . . a lot._

As if the Arabic girl could hear his mental confession, she picked up on the fourth ring. "_Yeeeessss_?"

He grimaced at her smug tone. "I'm lost."

"You idiot!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you just ask for directions?"

"Well, it's not like there have been any passing cars or anything."

". . . Where are you?"

". . ."

"You don't know, do you?"

". . . Well . . . no . . ."

". . . Idiot."

"Bite me."


	19. Vanessa & Adam

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Helps you up if you fall down._

_Best friend: Will stand beside you laughing, because they pushed you over in the first place._

* * *

Adam glowered up at the laughing brunette that stood over him. "Should I even ask _why _you pushed me?"

Vanessa smirked, shrugging. "Probably not, but seeing as you technically _did _just ask. . . . I was _bored_."

He huffed, rolling his eyes. "Of _course _you were." He paused. Waited. And then raised a brow. "Well, aren't you going to help me up?"

"Are you _kidding_? If I had any intentions of helping you up, I would've never pushed you down in the first place!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head. "That's what I thought."


	20. Kida & Aladdin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Hides you from the cops._

_Best friend: Is probably the reason they're after you in the first place._

* * *

"Aladdin, there's a police car behind us, pull over!" Kida exclaimed from the passenger seat as she gripped the seatbelt tightly.

"No way!" her Arabic friend exclaimed, hands gripping the steering wheel as he jerked hard to the left, took a sharp turn, and narrowly missed hitting a stop sign.

"We are so going to jail!" she groaned, sinking down in the seat, as far as the seatbelt would allow. "I can't believe you're parents even got you a car. I mean, honestly, what were they _thinking_?"

"Oh, yeah, about that . . ." Aladdin began as a troubled look suddenly crossed his face.

Kida turned her head in his direction, brow raising. "Yeah?"

"This actually _isn't _my car . . ."

"What?"

"It's Principle Jafar's."

"_What?!"_

Aladdin cringed.

"So, you're telling me, we won't just go to jail for _your _reckless driving, but for _car theft _too?!"

"Pretty much."

Kida sat, stunned. Then dropped her head, a dark expression on her face. "Aladdin?"

He glanced at her, not liking the sinister tone in her voice. A shiver raced up his spine. "Yeah?"

"Jail's going to be the least of your problems."

He's brown skin went a tad lighter as he paled. He gulped, but returned his attention to the road. As long as he had control over the vehicle, there was a fifty-fifty chance she wouldn't attack him.

He just hoped it was the fifty percent that was in _his _favor.


	21. Merida & Peter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Hands you your shoe if it falls off._

_Best friend: Grabs your shoe and runs around the room, screaming, "Ha, ha, loser!"_

* * *

Merida sat in the desk chair, swinging her legs, and staring at Peter, who proceeded to turn his assignment worksheets into paper airplanes and throw them around. He was a tad younger than her, but fine mischievous company. She should've known better when he requested homework help. If he couldn't bother to pay attention in class, he certainly wasn't going to pay attention when he didn't have to.

Suddenly, she kicked her right foot forward and her green slip-on came flying off. Peter stared as it came landing in front of him. "Uh, Peter?" Merida asked, arching a brow. She held out a hand. "Do ye mind?"

But rather than give the shoe back like a normal person, her fellow redhead grabbed the shoe and began running around the room, screaming, "Ha, ha, loser!"

The redheaded tomboy stared in bewilderment. _What in the world?_


	22. Esmeralda & Meg

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you._

_Best friend: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days . . ."_

* * *

"Come on, Esme! Besides, since when do _you _need a reason to mess with someone?"

The gypsy girl raised a brow at her friend. "But that thing with Adonis happened weeks ago. I thought you were over him."

Meg shrugged. "I'm still in the coping phase!" she exclaimed defensively. ". . . This is how I cope."

"Meg . . ."

"_Please._ I'd crank call Phoebus for _you_."

Esmeralda smirked, knowing how true that was and dialed Adonis' number. It rang once . . . twice . . .

"Hello?"

"_Seven days . . ."_ she whispered in a low, gravelly tone. Then hung up before he had the chance to respond.

Meg laughed. "I wonder what his reaction was. I bet it was hysterical!"

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

* * *

Adonis jumped. Tree branches scratched at his window and sudden creaks and bangs echoed around his house. His eyes darted left to right as he huddled in the corner of his room, awaiting some kind of horrible fate.


	23. Pocahontas & Mulan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Helps you move._

_Best friend: Helps you move the body._

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Pocahontas hissed from her end of the form.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Mulan exclaimed. "Blame your boyfriend!"

The heat rushed to the Native American's face, not that you could tell due to the darkness that surrounded them as they slowly dragged the body toward a corn field. "He's not my boyfriend. . . . Yet. . . . And why isn't _he _the one doing this?"

"Well, he and Kocoum can't stand each other, so it's obvious he'd be the one to end him. We're buying him some time," Mulan shrugged. Then added as an afterthought. "Plus, he gave me fifty bucks."

Pocahontas arched a brow. "Where's _my _cut?"

"Uh, hello? He's your boyfriend, you should be totally obliged to do this for him."

"He's not my . . ." Pocahontas stopped mid-yell as she heard a soft groan. She stared down with wide eyes. "Uh, Mulan, I don't think he's . . ."

Mulan had already dropped Kocoum's legs and proceeded to take off in the opposite direction, toward the road where the car was parked. "I knew he wasn't dead!"

"Hey!" Pocahontas exclaimed, dropping Kocoum's arms, and running after her. "Wait for me!"

* * *

**Don't panic. No severe harm was done to Kocoum. Maybe to his pride, but the rest of him is just fine. . . . As far as you know. . . .**


	24. Jim & Jane (Peter Pan)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Takes off shoes before entering the house._

_Best friend: "That's gonna' leave a stain."_

* * *

". . . That's gonna' leave a stain."

"Jim!" Jane exclaimed, staring down at the _white _carpet, where the _brown _stain now resided. She glared at the brunette.

He shrugged with a sheepish grin. "My bad."

"What _is _that anyways? Mud?"

"Yeah . . . I think. Maybe. . . ."

"_Jim . . ._"

"Hey, if you guys had a welcome mat on the front porch then this kind of stuff wouldn't happen!" he argued.

"Well, if _you _would just take off your _shoes_ then this kind of stuff wouldn't happen!" she countered.

"Well, if _you_ . . ." Jim trailed off as the sound of a slamming car door met their ears.

Jane paled. "Mom's home."

"Uh . . . runaway?" Jim suggested.

The doorknob began to turn.

The dirty-blonde nodded in agreement. "Runaway."

The two took off for the back door.


	25. Kenai & Melody

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Says "Hi" to you in Wal-Mart._

_Best friend: Sneaks up behind you while you are shopping and jumps you with a Nerf sword from the toy aisle._

* * *

Melody walked along the shoe aisle, glancing at the heels and strappy sandals in distaste. There was this family thing next week. She had to wear a dress – yuck. And shoes that'd kill her feet – ouch.

Her mom was an aisle over. She had no idea of the impending danger that was slowly stalking up from behind her. Right as she felt the presence, it was too late.

"En garde!"

Instinctively, she ducked and the blade went slicing right over her. She turned on her heel. "Kenai!" she exclaimed, but a sly smirk was on her face, especially when she took note of the mischievous spark in her best buddy's eyes. "Alright then. You want a battle? You got it."

She grabbed the nearest shoes, which just so happened to be a pair of heels, and prepared herself.

The battle raged on with Kenai slashing his sword around and Melody blocking with the heels before taking aim and throwing them at him. He took a swing at one, but missed the other and it plowed into his chest. He stumbled back, but regained his footing in an instant.

This went on for quite some time until a shrill voice rang out, _"Melody!"_

Melody dropped the sandals she was holding and Kenai's arm fell limp at his side, the sword just barely dangling from his fingers. The twin terrors slowly turned to see a seething Wal-Mart employee and an angry mother (although there was a brief spark of amusement that she, of course, couldn't allow the kids to see).

"Uh . . ." Melody trailed off.

"Clean up on aisle six?" Kenai offered with a nervous grin, free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

They were so doomed.


	26. Rapunzel & Anna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Visits you in the hospital._

_Best friend: Is in the bed next to you saying, "That was epic!"_

* * *

How come the need to feel free had to come with so much _pain_?

In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea to begin with. "That was epic!" words which came from the person who had the bad idea.

Rapunzel turned her head to stare at Anna, who was in the hospital bed over, her leg in a cast. "What exactly gave you the _bright_ idea to jump from the bridge near Walt Avenue _anyways_?"

The redhead pouted in response. "Ah, come on, Punzie!" she exclaimed, widening her eyes. "I didn't know the water was so shallow!"

The blonde sighed, but the corners of her mouth began to turn up, forming a small smile. "It _was _pretty awesome. I guess . . ."

Anna grinned wildly. "Same thing next week?"

"Uh, maybe something a little _safer_?"

She stuck her tongue out at the suggestion. "I was thinking of sneaking into the lion cage at the zoo."

Rapunzel glanced down at her arm as it lay draped across her stomach in a cast of its own. _Oh, that should be interesting._


	27. Tiana & Jane (Tarzan)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Asks what is wrong._

_Best friend: Already knows what is wrong._

* * *

When Jane finally found Tiana after lunch, she was sitting at one of the picnic tables outside the school, seething. She didn't even need to ask. "Naveen?"

Something akin to a growl was the answer to that question. An affirmative. Jane sighed, rolling her eyes, and sat across from her. "What'd he say now?"

"Nothing different than what he usually says," Tiana scowled, pressing her knuckles hard against the wooden surface of the table. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now. And I try _so hard_ not to react, but he just . . ._ ugh!_"

Jane glanced down, running her fingers over the carvings in the table. "Maybe he . . . likes you."

"What?" Tiana asked in disbelief. She shook her head. "Well, if he _does_, he has a funny way of showing it."

"Maybe he doesn't know how to express his feelings . . ." the British teen trailed off

". . . Like a normal human being?" her dark-skinned friend offered in an attempt to finish the sentence.

The brunette grinned. "And if he did?"

"Please," Tiana scoffed. "If that boy likes me then he's gonna' have to do something _major _to make up for all those insults."

"Who knows," Jane's grin turned playful. "Maybe he'll end up being your Prince Charming."

Another scoff. "Or the frog."


	28. Belle & Jasmine

**Warning: a bit of Robert Pattinson/Edward Cullen bashing. Sorry, Twi-fans!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Has a movie night with you._

_Best friend: Starts a fight with you halfway through the first movie, because you insulted their favorite actor._

* * *

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Jasmine asked, eyes narrowing.

Belle sighed. _Note to self: never put down Robert Pattinson when Jasmine's around. Or Edward Cullen. _"Forget I said anything, Jas." She made an attempt to return her attention to the movie, but the Arabic girl paused it.

"No, really, what's _that _supposed to mean? He's too possessive? He's a freakin' hot _vampire_!"

"And sparkly," Belle murmured.

"What was that?"

"He watches her when she's _sleeping_!"

Jasmine sniffed, snootily turning her nose skyward. "I think it's romantic."

"I think it's creepy."

"Well, no one asked you!"

Belle huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose as her frustration began to build up. "How about this – we go back to watching the movie and I'll keep my comments to myself?"

Jasmine mimicked her huff. "Fine." She pressed play.

". . . Seriously, the lion fell in love with the lamb? He's really _using _that line?"

"Yes. . . . Do you have a _problem _with it?"

". . . No, not at all."

"I didn't think so."


	29. Merida & Violet (Incredibles)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: "Don't do that, that's stupid!"_

_Best friend: "That's a stupid thing to do . . . I wanna' help!"_

* * *

Violet raised a brow, trying to figure out what Merida was up to. Finally, she asked, "_What _are you doing?"

The redhead grinned. "Makin' a zip line."

". . . Excuse me?"

"For quick getaways," she shrugged as if it were obvious. "Ye know, when my mother wants to take me out dress shoppin' or to one of those weird fancy get-togethers."

"And your solution is . . . building a zip line?"

"Uh-huh."

Violet glanced out the window. "Let me guess. You're going to tie it to that tree over there?"

"Ay."

She stared down at the hard ground below, just imagining what would happen if Merida were to lose her grip – or if the rope she was using snapped. It was a long fall too, considering her room was on the second floor. She looked to Merida. "That's a stupid thing to do . . ." she stated. Then broke out into an excited grin. "I wanna' help!"

"Well, let's get started then."


	30. Jim & Kenai

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Builds a pillow fort with you._

_Best friend: Builds a pillow fort next to you and lays siege on your pillow fort._

* * *

Jim was peeking over the edge of his pillow wall when he felt something bonk him in the head. He glanced down as the object fell into his fort. Then looked over to the dark-skinned boy who was peeking over a pillow wall of his own. "Really? A Nerf ball?"

Kenai shrugged, smirking. The battle with Melody in the shoe aisle flashed through his mind. Maybe he had just a little _too _much time on his hands. Shrugging _mentally_, he resumed his attack, causing Jim to take cover as he was bombarded.

He threw his arms over his head, having no weapons of his own. Why _didn't _he have weapons? If this was a real war, he'd be dead by now!

But then the attack came to an abrupt halt. Cautiously, he peeked out. Just to be hit the head again, this time by something much smaller than a Nerf ball.

A dart – to be more precise, a dart with a blue tip and an orange, Styrofoam end. A dart that went to a Nerf gun. Jim groaned. "I so hate you right now." He glanced down at all the Nerf balls outside his fort. And smirked. "But now I have ammo."

The war was on.


	31. John & Jane (Tarzan)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: "Hey, I brought pizza!"_

_Best friend: "Hey, I'm hungry. Are you gonna' feed me?"_

* * *

In retrospect, Jane shouldn't have been surprised when the first words out of John's mouth as they entered her home were, "Hey, I'm hungry. Are you gonna' feed me?"

"Really?"

"Since when do I joke about food?"

Jane sighed. "Fine. But I'm not making you anything." She pulled out her cell. "I'm ordering a pizza."

John smirked, pumping a fist. "Sweet!"


	32. Hercules & Mulan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Immediately drives you to the hospital when you break a leg._

_Best friend: Whips out a cell phone to record your intense agony before taking you to the hospital._

* * *

A jump from the roof of a two-story garage. A sickening _'crack'_ upon impact of the hard ground. A curse of pain.

And a cell phone, recording every glorious, pain-filled moment.

"_Mulan!" _Hercules exclaimed, gritting his teeth against the coursing agony in his right leg. He groaned, fists clenching.

"Hold on," Mulan told him, continuing her recording. A few minutes later, she saved the video, put the cell away, and helped her muscular best friend to her car.

"What . . . are you . . . going to do . . . with the video?" Herc asked between gasps of pain.

"Ever heard of the power of the internet?" the Asian girl smirked.

He groaned again, this one having nothing to do with pain.


	33. Meg & Adam

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Good friend: Gives you a ride home._

_Best friend: Forces you to chase them a quarter mile before they let you in the car._

* * *

"Come on, Meg! Just let me in!" Adam yelled after the truck as he ran.

Meg called back, head sticking out the window. "Come on _yourself_, Adam! You're fit! Just another few feet!"

He grunted, seething, but continued running. A _'few feet' _turned into a mile which turned into a quarter mile before she _finally _stopped the truck.

Grumbling incoherently under his breath, he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ah, come on!" Meg exclaimed. "That wasn't so bad! Besides, now running during the football game will seem like nothing."

Adam stared at her. ". . . I'm not even _on _the football team!"

"Oh, really?" Meg asked innocently, but Adam could see a faint smirk pulling at her lips. "Ah, well . . ."

He only glowered in reply.


End file.
